darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Plague
"Fear conquers everything, if existene all life and death are all governed by fear and everything you do is a connection to fear. Escape it if you try for you may never succeed in it, it shall always follow you wherever and whenever you go and it will only prove my point." ~ Ciragan aka Plague Plague also known as Doctor Darrius Cooper, The Butcher of Constantinople, The Void Whisperer, The Apprentice of Anarchy, The Believer Of Nothing, The Mad Serpent, A Speaker Of The Old Truth, Massacre Malice, The Hydra Of Hate, The Comptemptive Jester, The Cerebral Assassin, The Viral Nihilist, Samael, The Scientist of Antipathy, and Cleric of Chaos is a fanmade character created by TheNightmareCooper and is somewhat loosely based off of his apperance and the Red Ripper Andrei Chikatilo and the crimes he commited. He is also a Member of the Odium Clan Members as well and is one of the few Members whose been in Shadowblood since the beginning of its foundation (around the year of World War 1) along with his Wife Havoc, and many other companions from other Chaos Church Members, To The Brotherhood, and the majority of beings who work with him. Even his own servants and monsters like the 10 Plagues are now in service in Shadowblood, he is now a high ranking General Officer of the Organization and is the current host of the Primal Force Plague and Harbinger of Chaos. While technically a partner to Shadowblood, he serves a bystander to the organization, completely uninterested in the groups goals, and only in his own intentions. He shows a great talent Scientist, Doctor, Physician, Genetic Engineer, Assassin, Biology, Philosophy, and even in Sorcerery, even though his lack of confidence somewhat undermines his ambitions. When first written, his real name was said to be Ciragan Armidais Justinian, however during the late 1800's, when the industrial revolution hit, he changed his name to Doctor Darrius Cooper, in honor of his latest victim that he had respected. He currently works under the Odium as one of there Medics and Clerics of Chaos, but is also a talented Assassin in his own way. It is revealed though aptly later on inthe Chaos Theory Story that there are actually at least two Plagues of this identity at work of the Organization, though very similar, there inner apperances and specific personalities do vary. Though they are reincarnations, a Paradox was opened by the Elder Gods that had freed the Older One and got him into the same timeline as the second. The two of them are Ciragan Armedais Justinian and the second one is Darreck Darrius Cooper. The two while different, came from similar origins and backgrounds of poor and slavery lifestyle, the 1st one taught the 2nd. Origins (Ciragan's) "When I was young, my future held no hope for me... I was but a young peasant working daily off of what little I could get. Each grain I received as payment only fueled the rage and inner hatred I had for those I had worked for and had taken command of me. All I wanted to do was just... Get away from it... All the suffering... all the pain life helf for me. I wanted to escape from myself. The Fear that held me back, I wanted to find away to re-invent myself into a being stronger... and just once just that very same Fear against my enemies." ~Ciragan on his early life Ciragan's origins to this day are still debated, and even he himself confesses that he doesn't even remember (Much less care) on how his whole life played out and what drove him to be the being he is today, but much info that was gathered from his path have made it clear that he came from a very chaotic and humble background. Which is very ironic given on how and where his family roots came from. Originally it is said in the legend, between the late 13th century to 14th century is the time period he was born in. He was born in the capital city of Constantinople at the time where it was the most prosperous city of the Eastern European Orthodox. He was said to have been born under a royal family, the Jarl of a Great and Powerful Kingdom in Constantinople known as Haven. There, this powerful empire ruled the nation under strict Christian rule. The rulers names have been long forgotten but the Orthodox regarded them apparently as "Great Christian Rulers" while the Ottomans and Muslims viewed them as nothing more but mere Tyrants, who oppressed and despised there own culture. But the child would never truly know what it felt like to be born under royality as his family would soon all become assassinated and raided of all there belongings in the castle. This was the work done by Muslim and Ottoman rebels who wanted to take control of the entire nation again, thus by murdering all of the most important people in the nation to send a message. However, one Ottoman farmer named Ahmed bin Abdullah, saw the small child who was no older then a day or two old and decided to take the child in and adopt as there own, though he kept this a secret from the rest of his comrades. Having been depressed over the loss of his own child, Ahmed decided to take the child to raise as his own back to his wife Fatima. The two would decide to name the child and would name him "Ciragan" later on as he would later assist in being taugh farmwork, being an apprentice of smithing for his uncle, and be a slave for the dominant family. There he would be raised under the dominant family as slave. Regardless to who was in power at the time whether it was the Orthodox Christians, the Ottomans, or The Caltholic Church, Ciragan began to grow an unnaturally large hatred for people in power. This was not uncommon for people who were slaves, but it was clear after suffering through much abuse, both mentally, physically, and sexually by the Kingdoms Citizens, and torment from the Children of the Royal Family that Ciragan's obssession with fear, malice, and hatred was sparked. A Spark Of Hatred "It wasn't me who decided one day to become a killer, they chose themselves, it was through there foolish choices and arrogance that would lead to die in suffering. Not me. I had little to do with it, I simply carried out what awaited them in there destiny. I was there salvation. And in a way... I freed from the imperfection that life had given them for so long. I set them free" ~ Ciragan At a certainpoint of time, Ciragan gave up on humanity completely and went as far as to think that there was no hope for it, or at least that is was simply very Corrupt. He began to believe that the entire Cosmos, or at least all of humanity was very sick, impure, and corrupt and it needed to be cured, in his own head of course. Whispers Of The Beast Description/Humanoid "My interest in this discussion lessens each second. I find it quite hilarious when you put so much effort into looks, instead of your knowledge and strength. Ciragan's apperance has changed over many different wardrobes as times have gone on to change, but ulimately most of his outfits mostly remain rather consistant. Personality "Everything that we do is ultimately meaningless... there is no hope... no good... no evil... no justice... no law... Nothing. There is no inherit meaning to reality, it's all joke, everything anybody ever valued or struggled for ultimately means nothing in the big picture. It's just a dark void of emptiness... and we fill it with our lies and deceiver ourselves from the truth. We are Nothing... Less then Nothing. All that is, all that ever was Chaos Itself." ~Ciragan "Innocent Lives? Only is this sick world could you ever say something like this... Good Doctor... you know as well as I do that this world is impure. Everyday a woman dies in the streets; gutted and raped with no one caring in the world. The Rich who steal off the poor to fulfill there own selfish needs and desires, the massacre of millions of men, women, and children, the obssessive tyranny of the culture that binds and locks peoples ambitions and destroys everything that once made humanity so special. You think that these people... In this sick bitter world are innocent? No... Let me tell you something Doctor... I am not the Plague... I AM THE CURE! I AM THE ONE WHO IS SAVING THIS WORLD FROM AWFUL AND DISGUSTING INFESTATIONS THAT EXIST IN THIS IMPERFECT REALM!" ~ Darrius Cooper Powers & Abilities "His fear is what keeps him at bay... his hunger is what drives him to his victims." ~ Havoc The Cooper himself is a cold and malicious character. It would only figure that he would have his own tactics of expressing violance. Interestingly though, the Cooper does not prefer to depend himself much on power. In fact the Cooper himself even explains how he is not very good with physical combat and even has no intrest in them either even if he tried to improve. So ironically Cooper isn't much used to physical combat, but what doesn't kill him simply makes him stranger. The Cooper himself has a very interesting and unique way of fighting, The Cooper is highly intelligent and highly stable enough to make clear plannings out perfectly thanks to surgery he had to undergo in his. brain. The Cooper being a murderer of course will use simply tools from small blade deeply hidden within them for a surprise attack and try to either kill them instantly or slowly and sadistically. The Cooper will often dip his blades into certain poisons always ensuring a slow and painful death. However when the Cooper is not using small blades to slowly torment and kill his opponent he uses other methods, most commonly are his unpredictable and venomous drugs that he uses in his disposal of experimentation and kill his opponents violantly out of pleasure. But when that isn't the case, Cooper will often resort (Rarely) to his physical violance. When he isn't using small venimous blades like an assassin on how he was trained as a Sheikah he will often use his new found gifts, using many venomous snakes and ropes as a whip lashing kind of attack that he uses to slowly tire out and weaken his prey, he will often use his pet Snakes that he stores in a barrow for different situations but usually it's for weakning the opponent from afar and injuring them when he's not in the mood for magic, and this method does seem to work since he can weaken and tire any opponent with easy before sadistically gutting them, devouring them, and eating them whole. That being said though, The Cooper also has several other methods of attacking, like the "Demon Snake Fang" one of his primary weapon that he uses shaped like a poisonous key that he uses for long swift attacks and unlocking his true form. But like his Master, The Cooper is generally of course a Sorceror like his master taught him to be as an Interloper, as such he's become quite skilled in sorcerery using Dark Magic and Poison Skills and spells alike, but his most common use though is far different from the average Sorceror as he will often perform spells on himself to even propel himself to attack and kill his victims making very unpredictable when facing opponents, while generally a far distance fighter like many other Wizards, his contant randomness in hurling himself and self-inflicting pain makes him very unpredictable to face, so much so that many even high class warriors have to be aware on what he's planning. Since he can't feel pain, many kind of bladed attacks simply don't phase him, making him not shutter for another attack. The Cooper uses a weapon that he either found in the Snake Pits or made himself "The Serpent's Staff" which gives him mythical powers on using the Ancient Serpent's Great Power for venomous powers and ethernal life which boosts his immortality, everytime he is too injured or weak to regenerate, he could simply hurl his mouth open, abandon his old body and skin and he will reanimate into a new more powerful form of body, an endless cycle that only the Pheonix could match. And ironically, though the Cooper is very skinny, one of his main weapons is when he uses his mystical Serpent Staff and connects it with his special Mystical Barrel to create his Doomsday Hammer of the Plague, this weapon is very heavy and dangerous amd can crush bones with ease, even Cooper has to becareful using it because it does so much damage blow per blow. The Cooper will use this weapon though as a method for him to balance himself. That being said, the Cooper is mainly a dirty fighter who uses cruel and calculating tactics in winning and will not often play fair claiming that nothing in existence is fair, he will often create monsters, set up traps, inject or place poisonous drugs or chemicals that will weaken and kill an opponent before any battle, this makesup an Entity to be dealed with and this sick being of fear deserves no mercy. The Cooper, while not the most powerful physically is one of the most dangerous psychologically and like his master he will either kill you slowly and painfully or corrupt you and make you beg and view things in reality that you never though possible, this is perhaps the only thing that Cooper can enjoy now when he's not making you bend his will through fear and is something that he truly enjoys and considering how he was able to corrupt many warriors and even defeat some who towered him in strength, it can be safe to say that he of course extremely dangerous. ID Occupation: Villain, Philosopher, Serial Killer, Doctor, Veteran, Medic, Assassin, Cannibal, Physician, Psychopath, Deceiver, A Nihilist. Species: Human (Formerly) now the Elder Gods have made into a much older and darker being, something not human. Alignment: No serious alignments. Though he has served in many alliances and continues today, Doctor Cooper does not share any true companionship or honor to anybody permenantly. Only if they serves his purpose. Unless if it's a true alignment to the Great Cosmic Force of Chaos. This may include The Brotherhood, The Shadow Lords, The Organization, The Plague Brotherhood, The Legion of Chaos, The Church of Chaos, Shadowblood, and the Odium Allies: The Odium: Havoc (Wife), Naamah (Mentor), The Ten Plagues (Creation) Abyss (Adopted Creation), Seahawk (Student), Sam Rosenberg (Rival/Ally/Enemey), Nelkorious (Former Master), Nygmha (Ex), The Outer God, Elder Gods, The Lords of Chaos, Chaos Legion, Samael, Lucien, Mayuri, Terrantos, Vaati, Scarecrow, Chaos Itself. Enemies: The Order, Heaven, The Gaurdians of the Universe, Earth in General, The Heavenly Host, The Godsphere, The Messiah, The Forces of Light, The Forces of Darkness, Hell, The Legion of Hell, Lucifer, Lilith, Beelzebub, Zeus, Ares, Hera, Michael, Azrael (Rival) Pros: *A ruthless and merciless killer who shows no mercy when killing *Cold hearted and sadistic, willing to put any opponent through *Highly Intelligent and Patient, will wait for the perfect moment to strike *Sociopathic, almost inhuman, shows no sympathy or interest in the people he has hurt *Extremely Pessismistic and will always find an excuse or something bad in a person to find a reason for killing the *Addicted and Obssessed with his research and philosophy of the Dark History and Arts about Darkness, Fear, Evil, Hatred, and Plagues, is incredibly knowledgable about the subjects *Has no value for anyone's life, not even his own or his masters *Is highly independent and capable of doing things on his own, will not often resort to dying for his masters orders *Incrediblty deceptive and will manipulate many to get what he wants in order to achieve what he is doing, even his own people *Completely uninterested in the intentions of others, very aloof *Obssessed with fear and will work tirelessly out trying to psychologically break you and find your fear *Very persistant, will always hold a grudge, and never forget your name and why he hates you *Will taunt you bit by bit getting into your head and tormenting you trying to drive you mad *Incredibly skilled in Poison making and Alchemy as well as healing *A talented and well performed Sorceror with unique dark magic skills that make many other sorcerors shutter in fear *The Cooper is incredibly talented in each and within the mix of Scientific Work, Sorcerory, and Alchemy and will use his talents to benefit himself *His unpredictable nature and personality makes him almost impossible to take action on his next move. *Can be a real deceiver at heart. *Cooper does not care for himself or the well beings of others, and even he in a desperate struggle will throw himself into danger as well as other beings to just to inflict more pain within people *A deadly assassin that uses many methods of traps *A borne killer of hatred, his constant anger and fear is what drives him to kill more like a maniac *A psycologically deranged and torn Cannibal who will devour anyone to feed his anger Cons: *His obssession with fear and paranoia has without a doubt come from the fact he himself is fearful and a delusional coward. The Cooper is a coward who will often not trust anyone and this lack of trust has often led him to plan out and feel betrayel by even his most closes allies. *The fact he's bipolar and incredibly delusional makes someone not easy to trust to someone and though he is indeed a loyal servant sometimes, if he feels or sense any kind of betrayel of power that will threaten him, his cowardice will often demand him that he'd kill you when he thinks the time is right. This also makes him poor in leadership skills at some point, which is why he's probably one of the only Titans who doesn't command massive armies unless he creates them or feels like it. *The Cooper is incredibly depressed and lonely, this loneliness spawned from him is born form hsi fear and hatred toward buillies. *The Cooper, while incredibly skilled in the intelligence and magic department, is extremely sub-par alone without his energy or materials and will often need the assistance of others as a distraction so he can come up with a better plan, since hand to hand combat is truly not his skill. “None of us are Saints”~Ciragan Drugs and Chemicals Created By Plague In his crimes The Cooper has created and perfected several severely venomous chemicals with the help of Vaati and his Wind Mages in the Wind Palace. Here are few of them that he has created as a scientist/doctor that he uses in battle for war and his allies and what he uses for his experiments and testing with use of terrifying Sorcerory and Alchemy. Snake/Rope Venom-The most common weapon and venom of choice that he uses as his basic brand of attack weapons for injection, sucked out by the fangs of snakes and used for wiping and injections. Dark Matter Venom-Used to completely bloat and eat away the opponent from the inside as it continues to spread, used for injection. It his most iconic move. Vortex Venom-This certain type of venom that Cooper uses is very dangerous and Cooper himself must be very cautious. Once he has fell victim to his own chemical. Luckily he regenerated and survived. This type of chemical can be used to spray or inject. Either way a vortex will form and kill the victim for the inside, it will continue to suck in the body from the inside and grow until their absolutely nothing left of the original body. Dins Curse/Solar Serum-(Name is used for a certain irony to Din worshippers) The Solar Serum can be used for injection, spraying, or gassed at opponents. The victim will eventually burn away into ashes and nothingness. Snake Egg Chemical/Nesting Destruction-Used as an injection. The Cooper will inject a small amount of liquefied chemical amount of Snake eggs that will quickly eat away and feast on the victim from the inside when they hatch, a horrible way to die. The Fear Gas/Liquid-Another very common weapon used by Cooper, it can either be used as injections or gassed. It can cause huge panic to the victim that may even lead to death. Both Cooper and Scarecrow used this drug and have modified it since. A Legue of Illusions-When sprayed upon, the victim will suffer through many confusing illusions that will doom him/her to confuse illusions for reality. Cooper found this drug when he stirred a special flower with some cat food. Atoms To Apples-'''A satirical name to a threatning drug that would cause the victim to explode from the inside after inhailing exploding reanimated Atoms. '''The Anger Chemical-This chemical will cause huge meltdowns and angers when injected onto the victim and the person will eventually lose sight on who’s on whose side and will attack both people. The Vaati Virus-This virus was originally created by Vaati and perfected by the Cooper and was used as a main instrument for Great Flood. It was an obvious tribute to Vaati as the Cooper and the Cooper was rewarded greatly for this. The Virus is very contagious and can travel through anywhere. The Toxin was poured into the water supply and caused a huge toll upon Hyrule and the rest of the land. When a person or victim even is in contact with a small amount of the virus the person will eventually die out and become a mindless demon servant to Vaati and Vaati only. Morticarcaux-'''Almost nothing is known about this drug yet and it seems that the Cooper hasn't revealed it to anyone yet, and so far nobody knows of it's existence, what could it be to make the Cooper so serious that not even his Masters would know, could this be Shadowblood's next ticket to victory, or does Cooper have an even more sinister surprise waiting for both Shadowblood and Godstrike. In Beyond Light and Darkness/Origins In LordTerrantos's Masterpiece the Cooper appears as baiscally the same character with a few minor changes but overall the same character style.He is much more powerful than he was before and can be devastating enough on his own.However he still manages to keep the same occupation as a Doctor and Philosopher, not much is still known about him but he still is a close friend and apprentice to Vaati and will due all he commands. Since Vaati was one of the first to meet the Dark Emperor he quickly developed a good relationship with him. As such he introduced him to Cooper The Philosopher. Dark Emperor didn't really think much of him but Cooper soon made a well know reputation in ShadowBlood. And Dark Emperor awarded him and made him an invincible and cosmotic Titan. While he isn't as strong as most Titans are he is still no less as dangerous. He still is a great philosopher and is perhaps very useful to Dark Emperor and his army. He spends most of his time with Vaati in the gradually increasing in strength Wind Palace created by Vaati that is getting more powerful by the second like ShadowBlood Castle. He has helped Vaati and the rest of his army and ShadowBlood perfect there power overall with new chemicals. Although he doesn't seem to have much chemistry to LordTerrantos, both seem to have several things in common and that's the destruction over everything through black and dark and glorious chaos. And since Vaati and LordTerratos are somewhat friends and Vaati serves him, Cooper will do what he can to serve his masters without question and even die for them in the line of duty to manipulate the flows of space and time. He spends most of the time in the slaughter working with monsters and cannibals like Typhon and does all he can to help ShadowBlood and perfect the army as well as enjoy himself even when he doesn't seem like it. A complete killer, he does seem to follow in rank, mostly just a slighlty lower (Yet still dangerous and enough to take down Gods now in a single blow) Titan that creates, recreates, and perfects objects armies and items all for the Shadows and his pleasure. He has been in lieutenant a couple of times in ShadowBlood working with Joker and Sherrif Hoyt and even Morrigan has gotten a certain sexual intrest on the Cooper, though he pays little to know intrest in him. While Cooper may not be the most powerful like Vaati he is extremely loyal and watches for the family and for any traitors in his mits. His is actually the 30th most insane member in ShadowBlood under Kefka, Kuja, DarkSeeker, Soifon, Aizen, Vaati, Lucy, and Dark Emperor himself and is one of the 30 smartest members of ShadowBlood. Not only that but he is actually a main cause of how and why ShadowBlood took over as a revelance by Vaati as he dusguised himself as an under cover Godstrike member. While loyal however, Cooper can be considered by many to be one of the most resiliant and aloof members of Shadowblood thus far. Though given the rank of barely Titan and having a minor Scientist job working Shadowblood, the Cooper, while not a traitor, makes no secret that he shares nothing in common with the Dark Emperor and cares little to nothing whether they succeed or not. The Cooper has always been a being who hates being commanded like a pawn, and while he doesn't talk much ,other Shadowblood members seem to notice that he mocks and hates his leaders with a passion. This however has always been present even when serving with other leaders, and when given the chance to kill them, he would. However The Cooper is no traitor, and ironically he has yet to show a sign of betrayl to Shadowblood showing that he is indeed very loyal and that he serves the winning side and well do atleast the best he can to support it even when not wanting too. He claims however to the heroes that he does not serve Shadowblood or Dark Emperor or Soifon and all and couldn't care less if they fell out of power with him, he's just doing his job. In fact Vaati would argue with Aizen and the rest would even have to agree, while not a truly major factor in Shadowblood, Lord Terrantos has even claimed that The Cooper, a seemingly insignifigent being would go down in history as one of the most diabolical being that we have ever seen. "The mind is our greatest enemy under fear. Sometimes the mind well bend and twist so much that it will snap into two or more pieces over fear, the only way to escape fear is through INSANITY! ~Cooper The Beginning Arc Corruption Arc Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Transformations The Cooper does indeed have a number of transformations that he's gone through throughout the series and some he's yet to reveal. Of course being an Apprentice of Vaati (Let alone a powerful one) it's of course bound to the fact for Vaati this must happen to strengthen them even more to monsters and to spread more Chaos. Will Cooper is still a recent and developing Titan who has a long way to go before he reaches his master, he does indeed have a few weapons and forms in his disposal, and all of them are very dngerous in a different way and powerful. '''Existing Snake Infestation-Cooper's most usable technique, while not technically a transformation, it does requre him to shift and shape his body tremedously. He will often use this technique and switch back and fourth to this form and his Interloper from constantly. The Cooper whenever either trying to make a quick away or simply being sadistic in slowly tormenting and taunting his opponent to death will turn into any number of snakes from one to many, the limit to this unknown exactly, he can turn into a Giant Serpent and opponents easily or he can turn into a huge army or amount of snakes and cover you up and consume you in a seemingly endless army and flood of snakes, this is when Cooper is getting very manipulative and aggressive and any opponent should be on there tows when this happens. The Cooper, being an immortal, can regenerate constantly in an alarming rate using snake regeneration, and when he's feeling too weak with this body, he could simply shed and abandon it and make it so that has a new one that is more powerful then ever. '''Malitia: The Fallen Incubus-'''One of Plague's first official and true transformations that The Cooper had achieved in his evolution to Demonhood, and in result, it's still one of the most powerful and unpredictable in his desposal. The Cooper achieved this form after several years of hateful training and malice. However, Vaati had taught him that since he was filled with such fear, hate, and malice, it's that what Cooper should have used to have keep going in fighting, and it worked. Sooner or later, the hate flew through, and Cooper had achieved a special transformation thanks the Vaati and Majora's granting power and Cooper's Chemicals, Cooper had became something that not even he could imagine but had finally achieved his dream of fear and immortaity. The Cooper known as Malitia in this form, the Incarnate of Malice, Bringer of Famon, Lord of Fear, and The Fallen Incubus. Apperancewise, The Cooper has changed tremedously. He no longer wear as much clothes as before with no robes. He's usually dressed with short Serpent Scarfs surrounding his neck and his belt and lower clothes are much loser and more slender with scales on them. This seemed to be a more holy and layed back Cooper now. As well, he's also the complete opposite in apperance, sporting less of a cerebral assassin or scientist look and instead looking more demonic, dark angelic, and surpringly seductive. The Cooper in this transformation wears no glasses and his body is thus reanimated into a handsome man... or monster. In the Form of a Demon Prince or King, sort of surrounding the fact that he should have been the rightful ruler of the Sheikah for his time. This Cooper seems more layed back, then angry, filled with hate, and aggressive, and often smiles more often considering that he's more Gaudy in this form and layed back, but even then, he still possess and has those disturbing eyes that carry much hate within him, how he wishes he can crush and torture all of his opponents to misery bit by bit. His appeance is different in many ways also to a strange fact that his hair is not longer pure black but instead shades with blood red, ancient blood covered lettering surrounds his body and his entire skin color turns pure pitch black too, dark chantings surround his dark nightmarish force, and Cooper even sprouts terrifying serpent scaled wings that glow dark teal in the light. Also representing Vaati, he has a third eye sprouting from his forehead and one from his chest, helping him see through extra layers of vision, he also doesn't need his glasses anymore apparently. He also sprouts a strange long serpent tale from his back with a deadly rattler stinger that he can use to poison or stab his opponent through like a Scorpion. The Malitia form doesn't need to rely on his drugs anymore to fight since this humanoid form is much more physically powerful and can lift and destroy several tons with his bare hands, easily able to kill any opponent who crosses his parth. He can also shapeshift any part of his body into cold blooded creature from a snake to a crocidile to a venimous komodoe dragon to a lizard, the possiblities are simply endless. He also possess hellish maggots and bugs in his body and then and when cut, those swarmy little creatures will simply help him regenerate faster. And being that he is still a physical incarnation and bringer of plagues, he has a posionous breath of a Hydra that can seep through the air and who's toxins can melt away and kill anyone near him, making his opponents feel very sick and not know what's going on before it's too late. The Cooper has even proceeded to kiss some of his opponents to death (As a way of taunting his opponents) but rarely has even the Cooper done that themself. But what's probably most terrifying about the form isn't that what he can do in reality, but when he puts you to sleep and takes you into a Dark Dream World, like Freddy Krueger and Dethl and any other Nightmare creatures, The Cooper is a master of the Dark Nightmare Arts and he can manipulate all of your dreams into some of the most terrifying nightmares where he is God, killing you in your sleep, so actually pray you dont fight him when invades your dream. '''Titan Form: Plague-'''While rarely will it happen, Cooper at some points when he gets really defiant against enemies will become more monsterous and transform into his most powerful that Vaati granted him, the ancient and demonic Plague. A creature tht feeds off the disease and sickness of others. Over time, The Cooper has had time to modify it and along with the help of Vaati and Dark Emperor he's perfected it ever since. This creature is very dangerous. A single toxic breathe of it kills nearly every living thing around it. This serpent/salamander like creature has the unique and frightning ability to swim through solid matter like a fish making it very difficult to fight against let alone kill. This form is considered extremely dangerous, rarely Cooper will release since he considers it him getting very ugly. Not that he cares much. Like his partner "Scarecrow" when he transforms into the "Scarebeast" Cooper's overall power skyrockets and become more physically powerful overall and can generate uncontrollable heat rays that will drive even the most courageous into fear. This so far seems to be his most powerful form thus far being a Titan and is the Incarnate of Malice and one of the Incarnates of Fear and Sickness and Plagues. Until... '''Void Hydra-'''Nothing so far seems to be known of the Void Virus now, much less the Hydra Form, it hasn't even been seen yet and it's only been rumored as a myth. The Hydra of Plagues was rumored by Shadowblood and Godstrike officials to be a neutral yet destructive beats that fed off of light and darkness and the flesh of different people, and especially craved ones that were filled fear in there hearts making it stronger, it has even been said to surpass the original Hydra's bred by Typhon and are so powerful enough that it has said to have been even able to consume Titans and absorb there bodies and powerful for itself making it stronger. A form and creature that Dhalia has been trying to master and imitate herself. But much like the Titan Slayer, it has thought to be a myth and no one surviving has yet to see it yet or even if it's known to be connected to the mysterious dissaperances with other Godstrike and Shadowblood members, however Vaati, Darkseeker, and Cthulhu noticed that there has been something strange going on with Cooper's mysterious dissaperances. "Now let us show you... WHAT TRUE FEAR IS!"~The Cooper and Scarecrow Transforming Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Unknown Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Old Ones Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:The Odium Category:Parents Category:Death Generals Category:Fanmade Category:Mad Sceintist Category:Nihilist Category:Anarchist Category:Tragic Villains